Ice Time!
by Tsunami12Wave
Summary: Ruby Rose was fairing off well until she was put in a tough situation with an unescapable trap heading her way 'Ice Freeze!" a voice yelled out and she was saved by an unknown stranger... Give it a try (Cover Image does not belong to me all credit goes to the one who made it).
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece Or RWBY characters and all credit goes to the one who made them in the first place. Hope You Enjoy!.

[Chapter 1]

Ruby Rose was in a tight situation as the man known at Torchwick had her cornered on top of the roof, she had already took down his so called partners yet he managed to outsmart her. The worst part of this all however was the fact that she had lost her grip on her most prized weapon Crescent Rose as the man launched some sort of dust composed grenade at her. She looked nervously between her weapon which was knocked for off to the side to the man who was smirking in amusement at her while he pointed his cane at her.

"This is what happens when you try and play hero girl" Roman Torchwick would've felt bad for taking someone like her out especially someone so young but he had got used to fighting people ranging from different ages so he was not going to feel bad about this one "Goodbye Red" Roman smirked as he pressed a button on his cane which then launched a dust flamed particle at her.

Ruby widened her eyes as he fired, she would admit that she was scared right now. As the man fired at her she began to think of her family her loving father and big sister Yang and her adorable pet dog Zwei "I-is this it?" She grew tears in her eyes as she see the projectile coming her way, even with her semblance she would not be able to dodge this attack since the guy somehow enhanced it speed somehow making it impossible for her to dodge.

She closed her eyes as the tears started flowing down onto her face meanwhile Roman had his smirk still on, since this pest ruined the dust stealing operation she would pay for it with her life. The bullet was coming closer to her as she accepted her fate while her heart clenched from being the end. She dreamed of becoming a huntress but it looks like that dream wasn't coming true at all "It's over" Roman thought to himself before suddenly a cold gust blew in the area.

"My my aren't we being too dangerous... _**Ice Freeze!**_ " A voice was echoed out though Ruby was too frightened to open her eyes until she then felt a pat on the head. It made her freeze for a second since the warmth that accompanied that Pat reminded her about one person "Mom" She slowly opened her eyes just to widened them in shock as the fire induced bullet that was launched on her was covered in ice, almost as it was frozen in its thick layer. The layer of the ice captured the bullet as it even covered the ground "Are you alright?" Ruby heard a soft voice and looked to the side.

She then looked up in position and gaped slowly "Oh... My... Oum" She was currently staring at the tallest boy she had ever seen in her life. The boy was an incredibly tall yet slim muscular person, he had curly hair that whirls up in the end while his body held up a long build. His attire consist of a dark blue trench coat that flowed behind him in the invisible wind, he wears white deep V-neck shirt with long stylish black pants. He had a thin mustache and a beard yet Ruby couldn't see his eyes since he was wearing a pair of green round sunglasses that hid his eyes from anyone's sight.

Roman was slightly intimidated by the figure if the boy as he too was gaping at the stranger, not because he frozen his attack that he launched at the girl but because he was taller than him and most people he had seen before "By Neo this guy is tall" He whispered while staring at the man who stopped him from killing the girl.

The use to be warm air in the area suddenly shifted into a much more colder state that made Roman shiver but Ruby was another story. Ruby put the pieces together and realized that this stranger saved her life and even as the air got colder in the area she felt nothing but heat coming onto her cheeks. She shook her head feeling a bit dazy "I think this belongs to you" She heard the stranger say and she looked up just to see the stranger holding out her weapon for her.

She immediately snatches her weapon and rubbed it against her cheek with a pleased smile, her tears were all gone as she felt nothing but joy about feeling alive "I'm never letting go of you again" He started to kiss her weapon and cuddle it some more until she stopped when she felt two long gazes onto her. She looked at the opposite of her to see Roman giving a blank yet weirded out look, she then looked up at her savior to see him looking down at her from his position as well. She does not need super vision to tell that he was also weirded out as well even if his sunglasses does not show it.

"You... are a weird one are you not?" The young man's words were enough to make Ruby fall on all floors with an aura of depression on her.

"I-Im sorry" She whispered out while her suppose criminal on the other hand looked at the tall guy in question "I wonder who the real bad guy is here?" Roman wondered out loud which caught the attention of the stranger.

"Said the man who fired at her first" The stranger blankly stated while Roman open his mouth to retort but closed it when he can not defend himself. Well he did try to kill her so he shrugged in response "Well it was an eventful evening and I love to stay around but... " Roman closed his eyes with a smile as he took out a pellet "I'm afraid this is where we part ways" Roman quickly threw the peeled onto the ground as smoke burst right out of it.

Ruby realized that he was going to get away, she got up with her weapon in hand ready to chase down the villain but stopped when he held an arm out. She looked up at his face from her position in a confused like state which made the man almost want to chuckle since she looked like a little puppy in his s position, he waved his right arm out as a cold gust blew away the smoke to reveal an empty place in its spot.

"He is already gone and besides we have company" He said putting his hands in his coats jacket while Ruby tilted her head, she looked adorable as she looked around but then looked back at him with curious eyes just wondering who he was talking about when suddenly she heard another voice in the area "Hm now what is with all this racket?" The voice was professional and stern at the same time.

Ruby looked to where at the sound of the voice came from then grew wide eyes as she brought her hands to her face "Your a huntress" Ruby gasped in awe and suddenly appeared in front of the unknown blonde woman.

"Can I have your autograph?" Ruby asked with excited eyes. The woman blinked at her slowly just registering what the girl said before briefly ignoring her for a moment to look at the other figure who was Ruby's savior "Kuzan" The blonde woman nodded at his direction which he turned to her and nod in greeting as well.

"Eh?" Ruby glanced at her savior then at the blonde huntress and wondered if they just know each other. The now named Kuzan rubbed behind his head as he stares at the woman "Glynda you are going to take her are you?" He asked which the woman responded by nodding.

It was quiet as Ruby was just eyeing them back and forth, she was going to say something before she found herself hosted up in the air in a purple like aura "I will be taking her with me for interrogation" The woman said, walking way from the man with a bewildered Ruby floating innocently in the air. Kuzan nodded and started follow her as well "You are coming as well?" Glynda asked with her eyes glancing toward the tall young man who shrugged in response to her question. He was following them since he was going to meet an old acquaintance of his "If you are here then so is Ozpin" He said but I noticed by the two Ruby gasped quietly since she remembered that name 'Ozpin' who is currently the head master of Beacon the school that she is trying to get in to become a full trained huntress.

Glynda stared at him with an unblocking gaze then started walking again, without looking back at him she responded "Very well then you may come as well" with that they started walking together towards the nearest station in the place with a curious blinking Ruby.

Along the way Ruby was listening as Kuzan started talking on what happened, it appeared that he was in a midnight stroll when he saw the young red head girl about to be blown apart while Glynda nodded understanding it but she narrowed her eyes at Ruby who flinched back from her gaze "It does not matter but what matters is that you are too young to be put into these type of situations young lady" She sternly told Ruby who responded back to her "But they started it?" Ruby's whine went ignored when they finally reached the station where they proceeded entering a dark room with a single light bulb hovering over the ceiling.

Glynda released Ruby who fell on her bottom "O-Owe" She pouted from her fall before she got of the ground and immediately stood up straight from hearing the blonde huntress start talking again "Sit" She commanded Ruby while pointing at a chair in front of a table in the room with her eyes saying that she would do as she says. Hesitantly Ruby sat down as Glynda left the room, she glanced at her hero who was leaning up against the wall with crossed arms. His face hasn't changed to any emotion at all and so far Ruby could tell that this Kuzan was a relaxed person who doesn't worry about a lot of things.

"So uuuuuuhhhh... " Ruby trailed off while playing with her fingers before clutching her scythe to her chest, shyly she glanced back toward the giant who didn't move at his spot" T-Thank you for saving me" She stood up suddenly and bowed her head toward her hero. If it wasn't for him then she would've been blown to pieces already.

Kuzan open his mouth to reply something but before he could talk the door in the room opened to reveal "Ozpin" Kuzan greeted toward the man who was holding up a glass of milk and a plate full of chocolate cookies. Although it doesn't show it the man named Ozpin widened her eyes from him seeing the tall male "Kuzan?" He wasn't sure about this now and now he realized why Glynda would not tell him about the other person that she brought along with. Ozpin shook his head and looked calmly at Kuzan who calmly met back his gaze "Why is he here if I am correct he has a mission to protect and watch over Winter" He thought to himself because this young man was supposed to be in Vale right now yet why is he here instead of watching the Schnee?.

"Well it has been awhile and you" He turned his direction toward Ruby who was currently drooling at the plate of cookies in his hands, Noticing the looks she quickly wiped her drool away and took on a serious face. She was completely failing in all aspects as she was staring at the cookies with a look of longing towards them "Have silver eyes" Ruby snapped out of it when the headmaster of Beacon placed the plate of cookies and glass of milk onto the table while staring deep into her eyes.

"This is getting quite interesting" Kuzan noted to himself as Glynda came into the room with a scroll, he also ignored the fact that Ruby was slowly inching away from the headmaster with an awkward chuckle. Kuzan stared at the form of the red head girl that he save and couldn't help but feel something strange is about to happen in the future for her.

[Chapter 1 End]

Authors Note: Thank you everybody for reading my story and do not forget to review please also any pairing ideas for this young Kuzan will be highly appreciated and have a good day!.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or RWBY characters and all credit goes to the people who made them in the first place. Hope you enjoy!.

[Chapter 2]

"Who the hell is that?"

"Holy Crap he is tall!"

"Whoa is he even a student?"

A dozen of students murmured amongst each other as they were staring at Kuzan who was walking through the large Bullhead. They never saw someone probably their age just so tall before and they were wondering if he was even a student or a teacher "Ozpin" Kuzan wondered just walking through the students, he was wondering why Ozpin asked him if he too could join Beacon Academy. Surprise by the sudden request he accepted since he did not have anything better to do, he then saw a broadcast being shown in the new area that he was in.

The broadcast was talking and showing the recent events of the White Fang but he didn't pay attention to that since something else had captured his eyes and that something had a tuff of red hair "It is that girl again... might as well go say hi" He walked over to the duo who were talking to each other.

He raised an eyebrow at how red the little girls face was as the yellow haired girl beside her kept gushing at her, he calmly walked up behind her and tapped her shoulder. Ruby instantly jumped from the sudden contact as she turned around being followed by Yang "Yo" Kuzan greeted them with a lazy wave.

Ruby stared for a few seconds "Kuzan!" She squealed and jumped hug him in his place, Kuzan didn't budge from his place as the girl started hugging and questioning him with an exited gaze. He then glanced down at Yang who was sort of gaping at him, staring at him as if he was a lost relic or something.

"... You are tall" Yang muttered with wide eyes, her humor nature was not quite with her as she laid her eyes onto the tall figure. "So this is who Ruby keeps talking about" Ever since she met her sister on the Bullhead Ruby kept talking to Yang about making a new friend and her suppose savior from Roman Torchwick. She pulled her hands into a fist as she remembered the name of the guy that almost killed her sister, if she ever meets the guy she is gonna punch him out of Vale and beyond.

Ignoring the giddy Ruby, Kuzan made note when the sudden air around Yang was turning hot. Although it was small he could see a small flicker of flames dancing across the blonde girls head as she was trying to remain a civil posture.

Yang was muttering curses and threats under her breath "Cool down" Kuzan lightly chopped her head while Yang snapped out of it. She looked embarrassed for cursing in front of Ruby's savior but then she felt something off going on about her semblance, she concentrated yet she was not able to activate it "What the.." She touched the top of her head and felt something odd her head was normally hot but now it just feels cold.

She glanced back at Kuzan to see him talking to Ruby "You mean your a student here too?!" Ruby squealed yet again in the commotion. She was excited to have Kuzan here as a student which means that she has a friend to accompany her.

Before Kuzan could talk Yang walked over to them and coughed, glad to have Kuzan's attention on her she began speaking "Nice to see you the names Yang and this here" She grabbed ahold of Ruby and hugged her tightly, rubbing cheeks together "Is my adorable little sister Ruby" Ruby was blushing at having her sister act like this especially in front of her friend.

Kuzan nodded remembering the blonde girls name "So sisters?" He questioned. He honestly could not see the resemblance between the two at all.

"Yeah were so close and we even sleep toge- Ruby smacked her hand over Yang's grinning face so that she could stop talking now. Her face was red between annoyed and embarrassed because of her sisters actions "Yaaaaaang" She whined toward her older sister who winked at her with amusement in her eyes.

"I see.. " Kuzan does not have a problem with these people since he saw much weirder then before "I don't feel so good" A voice near the three caught their attention and turned to see a blonde boy holding his stomach with an uneasy expression on his face as he was wobbling, trying to stay up and not puke before he slightly wobbled over to Yang's position.

Before accidently barfing over her shoes.

"... "

"..."

"... "

"Oh f###" Ruby couldn't help but curse ignoring the shocking look on Kuzan's face, just looking at her older sister who was staring at the top of her shoes that was covered in barf 'Vomit Boy' the guy that Ruby sees was trying to get his act together before realizing what had happened.

He went to apologize but before he could do it his cheeks puffed up before barfing yet again on Yang's shoes, he did not know what happened but the next thing he knew red eyes greeted his sight of vision.

"We are landing" Kuzan noted while staring outside of the window with Ruby who decided to not to see Yang's wrath "Wow it's soo big" She pressed her face up against the window with a huge smile plastered on her face when she saw the school.

Finally reaching the platform the bullhead's door opened up "Let's go" Kuzan picked up his sack and slung it over his shoulders as both he and Ruby with the other students exited the Bullhead followed by a grumpy Yang who complained about getting new shoes after teaching Vomit boy a lesson about life.

They barely made it half way when Ruby started bouncing in excitement when she saw the different kind of weapons the other students brought with them while Yang face palmed herself, even after a long time Ruby still has her habits working out for her "Calm down Ruby they are just weapons" She sweat dropped when Ruby turned her gaze onto Yang with fire in her eyes. The kind of fire that has desire and uniqueness in them.

"Speaking of weapons where is your scythe?" Kuzan asked since he couldn't see it on her before Ruby popped it out of nowhere with the eyes of a child that were just glittering in attention.

"Well I'm glad that you made friends Ruby" Yang quickly turned and started running "I'm gonna hang out with my friends see ya later!" She quickly yelled out completely ditching Ruby with Kuzan.

It took a few seconds before realizing that Yang was ditching her "Hey wait!" Ruby ran to chase after her sister but was caught off when she collided with a load of luggage's that fell onto the ground.

"What are you doing!?" Ruby turned and saw a girl with white hair "I'm sorry!" Ruby yelled out apologizing, it appeared that Ruby was not able to see the cart of luggage's on time to avoid it.

"Here you go" Ruby picked up one of the fallen luggage's and presented it to the other girl with an awkward smile before flinching when the girl snatched the luggage away and opened it to reveal dust.

Kuzan watched in the side lines as the white haired girl was waving a cylinder of dust in front of Ruby's face "Oi are you kidding now" He muttered seeing Ruby's face scrunch up as the dust was falling around them since the other girl was waving it around. Ruby pulled her head back as Kuzan widened his eyes a bit and jumped jumped backwards when Ruby sneezed.

*Boom*

Yang quickly glanced over to the area where she left her little sister "Ruby" She shook her head, no doubt that explosion was caused by her sister meanwhile the students around her were curious about what the explosion was all about.

"That was quite a blast" Kuzan muttered waving through the air as a series of cold wind flew in the area with the smoke flowing away "You dolt!" He turned to see Weiss starting to yell colorful vocabulary words at Ruby who kept trying to apologize back to her.

"What's a young girl like you doing here anyway?" Weiss huffed as she sent a glare at Ruby waiting for her answer. She could not believe that this girl had the gal to not only bother her but also almost blew her Up! Doesn't she know who she is?.

"Look I said I'm sorry Princess alright" Ruby snapped, Kuzan whistled in the background a little amazed on how the little rise grew a back bone for herself.

"It's actually heiress of the Schnee company" A new voice popped into the mix to reveal another girl with midnight black hair with a bow on top of her head "It's one of the largest producers of energy minerals in the world" the white haired girl grew a smug look as she looked back at Ruby. Kuzan shook his head at the little Schnee hell even Winter was not that arrogant before he had met her.

"Finally some recognition" Weiss was feeling smug since someone actually knows how great the Schnee company was but grew angry when the black haired girl started talking again about how the Schnee company were doing unquestionable businesses in its acts.

"How dare you!" Weiss screeched out marching toward the other girl while Ruby was chuckling in the background with her hands cutely covering her mouth.

"Alright that's enough" They all turned to see Kuzan walking toward them meanwhile Weiss had wide eyes at the tall giant in question "You should stop arguing before it gets messy around here" Kuzan said looking around wondering where the security of this place was since that explosion moments ago should have alerted them about it.

"You are Kuzan" Weiss walked forward before bowing toward him "It's an honor to meet you" Her usual arrogance gone from her voice which was replaced with a professional yet honored tone while Ruby and the black haired girl slightly widened their eyes from seeing the heiress acting like this.

Kuzan merely tilted his head at her, he knows of her because of her sister yet how does she know of him "How exactly do you know me?" Kuzan asked before Weiss stood up from her spot with sparkling eyes.

She then started talking about her sister Winter who kept telling her all about him and how she met him "I am surprised though not even my sister could beat you" Weiss commented toward the tall ice user. Winter informed Weiss about how she grew to like Kuzan as an opponent and slightly as a friend but every battle that they sparred in Winter always loses leaving Kuzan to be the winner.

Silently the black haired girl started walking away from the group with her mind bubbling with thoughts, she knew of Winter Schnee as a powerful figure but this person was able to beat her. She has to learn more information about this 'Kuzan' character and who he was exactly.

"I am currently here enlisted as a student" Kuzan said before Weiss grew a familiar look that he rolled his eyes at. Winter had that same look on her face when she wanted him as a partner in the military. "Why don't we become partners then?" Weiss suggested with eager eyes, she needed No, she _wanted_ to be partners with the guy who was able to defeat her sister in combat. She wanted a powerful group as her team and she will get it no matter what the cost.

Ruby quickly stepped between them "You can't!" She screeched loudly with a panicked look before securing it "Because he is going to be my partner" Kuzan gaze silently at Ruby since when did he ever agree to become her partner? He did not mind though to have a partner like her.

"Excuse me!" Weiss snapped her eyes angrily at Ruby, she was angry that this troublesome girl was bothering her in her conversation with Kuzan "And what makes you say your good enough. You could barely take care of yourself here and your not even worthy of being his partner" Weiss kept sprouting on how Ruby wasn't good enough to be Kuzan's partner while the red rose's face was becoming red whether it was from anger or embarrassment as the girl pointed at her lack of skills.

Kuzan rubbed his head as he felt a huge headache coming along "This is going to be a long day" He noted when the other two began shouting at each other.

[Chapter 2 End]

Authors Note: Thank you everybody for reading my story and do not forget to review please, have a nice day everybody.

REVIEW! I DEMAND YOU TO REVIEW!.


End file.
